It is often difficult to maintain the warmth of a pediatric or neonate patient during surgical procedures. This is due to the fact that a large amount of heat from the pediatric patient escapes through the head of the patient. Surgical procedures for pediatric patients oftentimes require that there be unrestricted access to the body of the pediatric patient.